The present invention relates to a system and method for deflecting the wind which would otherwise impinge upon the tailgate of a pickup truck.
The adverse effects of wind on the forward facing surface of the tailgate of a pickup truck are well known and many have addressed the problem by providing a rearwardly and upwardly inclined surface deflecting the wind up and over the tailgate when the truck bed is not filled with cargo. Often, such deflectors are in combination with the definition of storage areas (see, e.g. the Canfield U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,075 and the Kuo U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,058), loading ramps (see, e.g. the Slater U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,838), etc. and thus require substantial modification of the truck bed and/or tailgate. Many of the single function devices also require modification of the truck bed and/or the tailgate of the pickup truck to store the deflector when not deployed (see, e.g. the Corner U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,616).
Others such as that disclosed in the Larsen U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,747 address the stowage problem by providing a false floor which is hinged to the bed at the front end thereof so that the rear end thereof may be selectively raised and lowered. In addition to the requirement that the bed of the truck be modified, the presence of the deflector on the bed is problematical and an unsatisfactory gap is created between the raised end of the deflector and the tailgate.
Other known attempts to address the storage problem have constructed the deflector in two panels and telescoped one panel within the other panel so that the telescoped panels may be stored flat against the closed tailgate when not deployed. Examples of such deflectors are disclosed in the Benchoff U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,498 and the Mora, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,567. These telescoping devices necessarily have substantial thickness inasmuch as the telescoped panel must have sufficient structural integrity to resist the substantial pressure of the relative wind generated by high speed driving, and the telescoping panel must overlie and structurally support the telescoped panel. Still additional thickness is required if the assembly includes laterally extendable panels to accommodate truck beds of different widths, and the construction of such complicated assemblies is generally expensive.
Attempts to address the storage problem without resorting to telescoping structures include the hinging of the two panels and the folding thereof against the closed tailgate. As disclosed, for example, in the Vallerand U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,714, the maintenance of the panels in the deployed position is accomplished by fastening the distal end of the forward panel to the truck bed. This requires modification of the truck bed and increases the difficulty in deploying and storing the deflector.
Still other systems such as disclosed in the Felker U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,589 avoid the necessity for attaching the distal end of the forward panel to the truck bed by making the panels sufficiently rigid and thick, and by the location of the hinges used to connect the panels that the abutting edges of the panels limit the rotation of the forward panel upwardly beyond the plane of the rear panel. The force of the relative wind is concentrated on the hinged junction, and, in general, such structures have proven unsatisfactory because of the thickness and strength of materials required to mechanically resist the force of the relative wind.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to obviate many of the above problems in known systems and to provide a novel system and method for deflecting the relative wind from the closed tailgate of a pickup truck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel wind deflector and method that permits the use of thinner, relatively lightweight panels through a brace carried by the upper panel and overlapping the lower panel to limit the forward rotation thereof.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel wind deflector and method that requires no cargo interfering modification of the truck bed or the tailgate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel wind deflector and method in which the angle of the deflector relative to the truck bed, and/or the shape of the deflector, may easily be adjusted to increase aerodynamic efficiency.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a novel wind deflector and method for integrating a spoiler into the deflector.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide a novel stand-alone lightweight wind deflector which may be easily and quickly installed on and removed from the tailgate of a pickup truck.
It is yet a further object to provide a novel deflector and method with means for supporting the rigidity of the deployed deflector.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.